


By Chance

by Coheed275



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: F/M, Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, NSFW, Sex, gw2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coheed275/pseuds/Coheed275
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When visitors come  to Jinxx's lab, it's up to Vicxxa to make sure they're ok to be allowed in. When a particular visitor comes and she talks with him, chance starts leading them down a rather different path than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters depicted come from both my own and EthanW's characters. You can find me for random GW2 posts and fic updates at http://coheed275.tumblr.com/ and http://coheed275nsfw.tumblr.com/. You can find EthanW's awesome SFW and NSFW Guild Wars 2 art, including pics depicting the chapters of this story, at http://ethanw-artblog.tumblr.com/ and http://ethanwkrewe.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you are just here for the sexy bits, read chapters 1-3. Chapter 4 is just story.

           “Yo, Vicxxa!”

            Vicxxa nearly tripped after finally noticing Jinxx's voice. She spun around to face her krewe leader, who'd chased after her down the hallway just to get her attention.

            “You alright there?”

            “Yeah, I'm fine,” Vicxxa replied. “Guess I was just spacing out.”

            “Can you run a background check for me?” Vicxxa noticed a sheet of paper in her hand, rolled up in her fingers.

            “Sure, what's it for?”

            “Got a letter from this krewe leader down in the Shiverpeaks,” Jinxx explained. “He wants to visit to talk to Pexxi, so I asked him for a list of names that plan to show up, just got them back.”

            “No prob, I'll check them out now,” Vicxxa said. She took the paper from her krewe leader. Three names made up the list: Darren Calmcacil, Batanga Calmcacil, and Frixx Terran. Darren sounded familiar for some reason... but she couldn't put her finger on it.

            “So what were you spacing out about?”

            “Oh, nothing in particular.” Vicxxa lied, but Jinxx seemed to believe it and shrugged, walking away.

            Sex. Not only was sex on her mind when Jinxx snapped her out of a trance, but about the only thing on her mind for a month now. Quite a few krewe members were out either on field work or vacation. That left the remaining krewe quite busy, and now Vicxxa struggled through a dry spell. She'd tried to find a quick date out in Rata Sum for a couple weeks now, no luck. She needed something besides her own toys and fingers, fast. She was going crazy.

            For now, however, work came first. Vicxxa's life experience before joining Jinxx's krewe made her an excellent security officer. She knew how to read people, see the truth in their eyes if they told it. She was stealthy, and a formidable foe in a fight. Someone could catch her naked and weaponless, with guns pointed at her head, and she’d turn the situation in her favor.

            Any time visitors wanted to see Jinxx's lab, Vicxxa's job included running a background check. She didn't spy on people; anything she reviewed was public record, though some public records lied in places many didn't think to look. She turned down a few hallways of the lab and returned to her personal lab, firing up her computer as soon as she got in.

            “Access Rata Sum public database,” Vicxxa commanded her machine. “Search 'Darren Calmcacil'.”

            Instantly, several records popped up, and now Vicxxa knew why the name sounded familiar. “Of course, that guy,” she said to herself. “I thought I knew that name. Search 'Batanga Calmcacil'.”

            Not as quick of a result, but a few things came up. Many holes were left in Batanga's records. Darren publicly admitted his formal service as a Whispers agent, he'd married Batanga a couple years ago, it wasn’t difficult to guess at why her story lacked a full picture. The Order of Whispers was crafty, but trustworthy. She moved on.

            The final name provided even less, and this name alone concerned Vicxxa. She looked over what appeared for Frixx Terran, and didn't like it. If this guy came to their lab, he'd get a little private chat with her.

 

**

 

            The day of meeting came, and Darren arrived right on time with his wife and friend. Jinxx, Pexxi, and Vicxxa stood outside their lab entrance to greet them, and the two leaders shook hands before introducing krewemates.

            After meeting and chatting a bit, Darren and Batanga went off with Pexxi, Jinxx returned to her own lab, and Vicxxa led Frixx back to her living quarters. He didn’t know why this asura pulled him away to ask questions, and hesitated when he saw a bed behind the door she led him through. The bed took up most of the room’s back half, a desk rested off to the left of the door, and he glanced at a small bathroom to the right. The walls were painted a dark red, lit by dim lights on the edges of the ceiling. “Uh, weird place to ask questions.”

            “Don’t get any funny ideas, this is just the easiest place for privacy,” she told him. Once the door closed, she turned around and got another good look at Frixx.

            He wore heavy plate armor with intricate designs. A sword and axe had hung at his belt, but both he and his krewemates willingly gave up their weapons before entering the lab. He had lightly tanned skin with some black markings on his bald head, and thinner ears than her own. The most curious thing was that he wore some sort of blindfold, but walked around like he could see everything in his path.

            “That doesn’t let you look through my clothes, does it?”

            Frixx understood her meaning, then chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, no, this is just cloth,” he exclaimed. He reached behind his head, and untied the blindfold, letting it drop to the floor, revealing two bright red eyes. “It’s how I stay focused on my magic. It doesn’t let me be a pervert.”

            Vicxxa nodded. With the blindfold off, suddenly Frixx looked more… that was her dry spell talking. She was Jinxx’s security officer, and nothing would break her.

Until she was sure of him. Then perhaps…

 “I just have some questions to ask you before I let you roam our lab freely,” she said, refocusing herself. She sat down on her bed, and motioned to the chair in front of her desk. Frixx took the offer and relaxed. He unhitched the gauntlets that covered his forearms and hands, and slid them off, setting them on the desk. She noticed skin markings on the back of his hands that matched those on his head.

            “As Jinxx’s security officer, I took a look at any publicly available information on you and your krewemates before you came here,” Vicxxa said. “Darren and his wife are fine, but you confuse me. Can you tell me why no records of you exist beyond less than a year’s worth of time?”

            “Oooh, that’s what this is about,” Frixx replied, in sudden understanding of her apprehensiveness. “Completely understandable of you to be unsure of me,” he added.

            “Can you elaborate?”

            “Frixx is correct, but Terran is not my real last name. I changed it a year ago,” he said.

            “Why?”

            “To hide from the inquest,” he explained. “Used to work for them. I know, I know, that probably just set off some alarms in your head, but hear me out. I never wanted to work with them. I was working wonders with mist energy, doing things krewes had never seen before. The inquest wanted me, and they managed to make a convincing offer.”

            Vicxxa sneered. “You took a big load of gold?”

            “No, I kept my mother alive.”

            Suddenly, Vicxxa shivered. She knew the inquest, far too well, and Frixx didn’t have to explain more for her to understand.

            “They blackmailed you.”

            “My mother got sick, really sick,” Frixx went on. “Medicine for her disease ‘disappeared’ from Rata Sum hospitals, go figure. Inquest were able to treat her, so I worked for them. If I tried to move away, or bring her to the local hospitals when they replenished their medicine supply, I bet they’d have just killed her. I refused to take that chance.”

            “How did you get out?”

            “An accident that I didn’t even plan,” he said. “I was messing with mist energy, like the inquest paid me to do, when suddenly a portal opened, sucked half my equipment in and me along with it. The inquest figured I was dead, and out of some sliver of kindness in their hearts, stopped caring about my mom and let her be. Turns out, instead of dying I popped out of the mists a month later, with crazy new magic powers and spirits talking in my head.”

            Now Vicxxa found herself asking out of personal curiosity over professional. “Is your mom still alright?”

            “Sent her a letter offering her a high paying job in Lion’s Arch, no name in the message,” Frixx went on. “Imagine the look on her face when she found out her dead son was the employer. She lives there now, so I can see her when I have time.” He smiled at Vicxxa. “Now you get to decide if you believe me, or if I’m an inquest spy.”

            She smiled back. “I can tell you why you’re not,” she said. “First off, you’ve got the former commander of the pact with you, that’s a tough connection for an inquest spy to have. Second, I can tell when people lie to me, so don’t start trying to. Third, I used to work for the inquest, so I know that they’re capable of everything you just described.”

            Frixx’s eyes widened. “You used to work for them too?”

            “Yes,” she said. “I joined willingly, but only because I didn’t understand just how horrible they are. When I found out…” An old pain, buried deep in Vicxxa’s heart, returned, and it took effort to keep her composure for a moment. “I burned my way out of the inquest. They know I’m alive, but they’ll never find me here.”

            Frixx looked confused. “In a big, well known krewe lab with a list of krewe members available for others to see?”

            “It’s a secret that I’ll let Jinxx decide whether to tell you,” she replied. “Just trust me.”

            “Alright,” he said. “So we’re good?”

            “Yeah, you’re fine.”

            “Can I tell you how gorgeous you are now?”

            That was smooth, but on any other day, Vicxxa would have fired right back. On any other day, she’d have stayed in full control of the situation. But on this day, she was weeks without sex, and that line turned her cheeks red faster than a torch could.

            “Sorry, it’s just that… well, you’re hot. Don’t think I’ve ever enjoyed an interrogation so much.”

            Frixx kept that thought locked in his mind since he first walked up to the krewe lab. Vicxxa was damned attractive. He was a sucker for short hair on girls, and the pearl white of her hair enticed him. The small purple clip in the front made a perfect decorative touch. Her soft blue eyes, her two-toned skin pattern, black on the outer edges of her body, white in the center. He looked at one of the most beautiful asura he’d met, and already he’d discovered something they had in common, something none of Frixx’s krewemates understood. The nightmare of a past with the inquest. That pulled him to her even more.

            Vicxxa let her thoughts return to what she forced out when Frixx first took off his blindfold. Those vibrant red eyes of his mesmerized her. She didn’t care for most bald asura, but this one made it work. Only powerful, toned muscles could wear all that armor, and just like Frixx, Vicxxa never before met someone who’d lived to see a life outside the inquest once in. Her curiosity to learn more about him itched as much as the moist spot between her legs.        

            _Fuck it,_ Vicxxa thought to herself.

            “I’m gonna be blatantly honest here, Frixx,” Vicxxa said. “It takes me more than one hand to count the number of weeks since I’ve had sex. You’re pretty hot yourself, and I’d love to go out with you, but I’m too damn horny to care right now. If you won’t think less of me, here’s my proposal. We talk about ourselves for ten seconds, call that our first date, and you fuck me right here, today.”

            On any other day, Frixx would have been taken aback. On any other day, he’d have asked for a little bit more time, explained that he wasn’t that type of guy. But by chance, on this day, Frixx’s desires matched up with hers. Yet unknown to her, he suffered a similar dry spell. The armor around his waist quickly grew uncomfortable, and he knew she had him.

            Frixx leaned back in his chair. “I’m Frixx, I’m 32, oldest asura on my krewe. I fight with a sword and my fancy mist powers, I specialize in mist energy research, and I’d have to borrow one of your fingers to count the weeks since I’ve had sex.”

            Oh, Vicxxa would make up for that lost time. Nodding at his acceptance of the plan, containing her excitement, she took her shirt off as she spoke, revealing a silk, black bra underneath. “I’m Vicxxa, also 32, also oldest. I fight with whatever I have, I’m the security officer, and I’d rather suck your cock then use up the rest of my time.”

            “We’re not shallow for doing this, are we?”

            “Want to discuss that now, or after sex?”

            “After, definitely after.”

            Lost in their mutual ache for release, Frixx and Vicxxa half-ran out of their seats to meet each other, pressing their lips together with fierce, burning passion. Frixx unhooked Vicxxa’s bra while she unhitched his shoulder armor. The pieces of plate mail clattered to the floor, then Frixx reached his hands down to undo the leg guards and boots.

            Reluctantly, Frixx pulled away from the kiss to throw off his chest plate, and it crashed against Vicxxa’s desk unexpectedly loud. The two asura jumped, but when they saw nothing broke, quickly turned back toward each other.

            Vicxxa stood topless before him, and Frixx only had his thin undergarments left, designed to protect skin against friction with the armor. He yanked off the pants, then pulled the shirt over his head, now completely nude.

            Vicxxa admired his body, noticing how the lines of black on his head and hands were all over. A little design on his chest, farther up his arms, and on his feet as well. It took her a bit before appreciating that; she spent the first few seconds staring at how hard his cock throbbed.

            Frixx reached out to grab Vicxxa’s face and pull her in for another kiss, all the while pushing her back towards the bed. She let herself fall back on it, then opened her mouth to accept Frixx’s assaulting tongue.

            He reached down and pulled at Vicxxa’s pants, releasing her wet pussy to the chill bedroom air. She moaned into his mouth, and used her legs to do the rest of the work for him, kicking off her pants and underwear, quickly forgetting they existed.

            Frixx’s hunger revealed itself through the vigor with which he kissed her, and he wasted no time once she laid naked underneath him, knowing her need mirrored his own. He clamped his hand roughly onto Vicxxa’s heat, and curled his middle finger until it penetrated inside her.

            Her back arched, and her pussy swiftly soaked Frixx’s finger to the bone. Not one to give nothing back, she leaned up and reached her hand out, finding his shaft and giving it a hard tug.

            Vicxxa knew sex. With her older age came more experience than the rest of her krewe. She only let a male be the dominant one if he proved himself skillful. Already she came once under his deft finger, and she was putty underneath him.

            His lungs desperate for air, Frixx pulled away from the kiss, and the two panted in their pent up heat. He looked into Vicxxa’s eyes as he played with her, and his hips thrust instinctively against her grasping hand.

            “Fuck, I want you right now.”

            “Take me.”

            Vicxxa rolled over onto her stomach, and Frixx leaned away from her to let her move. She pushed herself up onto all fours, her round, firm ass available for Frixx to gawk at. He grabbed both cheeks and squeezed, moaning over the wonderful feeling of such smooth skin.

            Despite his burning, long overdue heat, Frixx didn’t lose his intelligence. “Protection?” he said.

            “No need, explain later,” Vicxxa said through rapid breaths.

            Frixx trusted her judgment, and eagerly brought his hips forward, his cock painfully hard. The two moaned in unison as he pressed up against her folds, and cried out when he penetrated.

            During her dry spell, Vicxxa kept herself sane with masturbating, or playing with one of her toys. But nothing, nothing in all of Tyria, could compare to a real, living, warm member inside her. Her inner walls eagerly provided lubrication for Frixx’s thrusts, and they came quickly. Frixx was far too needy for a tender pace. Right from the start, he pounded away, rocking Vicxxa’s entire body with each powerful movement of his hips.

            Frixx basked in just as much pleasure. Vicxxa was gorgeous, tight, hot, wet, unbelievably perfect, and he felt as if his whole body screamed in relief, finally feeling the familiar pleasures of a woman. His legs trembled as Vicxxa’s pussy convulsed around his cock, sending shock waves of ecstasy through his body, but he never lost focus. He squeezed Vicxxa’s ass, ran his hands along her back, slightly changed the angles of his thrusts. His efforts rewarded him with more orgasms from the shouting asura below him, and Vicxxa’s pussy tightened and slickened more and more with each one.

            Both were oversensitive after so long without, and Frixx quickly felt himself reaching his limit. His balls burned to release, and wouldn’t hold in his load much longer. “Fuck, Vicxxa, I’m close…” he managed to grunt.

            Vicxxa already lost track of how many times she’d came. She was ready for him, actually surprised at how long he’d held up with such a fast, relentless pace. “Give it to me,” she demanded. “Right now, give me all of it.”

            Her words made his eyes flutter, and he gripped her ass harder as he made his final thrusts. He yelled out as he burst, finally letting out the orgasm he’d waited so long for. Now he knew how Darren must have felt when he first got back to his wife from the jungle. His orgasm electrified every inch of his body, and it seemed to go on forever, more and more seed pouring into Vicxxa.

            Vicxxa almost came again, just from the feeling of Frixx filling her to the brim with such a warm load. She reveled in the feeling she’d dearly missed, and soon the two asura who just fucked like animals collapsed on the bed in a sweaty, musky pile.

            Frixx looked over at the girl next to him, and caught her gaze. He smiled, and let out a chuckle. Vicxxa chuckled back, and soon, the two were all out laughing, rolling around on the bed in a fit of hysteria. When they finally calmed themselves again, they were in each other’s arms, and both ran a hand along the other’s body, feeling every little inch.

            “We were far too horny for our own good,” Vicxxa said.

            “Agreed. Nice professionalism, security officer,” Frixx replied.

            “Hey, if you were an inquest spy, you’d be dead instead of naked,” she assured him. “Or perhaps naked, followed by dead.”

            They kissed, more tenderly this time, the built up heat now spent and gone from their bodies. Able to think clearly again, Frixx brought up a question.

            “You could have just said ‘no need’ when I asked about protection, and I’d have thought you just finished your cycle or something,” he said. “But you said you’d explain later. Now a good time to ask?”

            Vicxxa nodded. “We had protection the whole time,” she said. “Pexxi has quite a few sex related inventions, one of them nano-golems for females.”

            Frixx took a moment to understand what she said, then his eyes widened. “So inside you, right now…”

            “Yep, a bunch of microscopic golems are handling that oh so wonderful load you gave me,” she explained. “It’s an expensive method, I’m glad I’m good friends with Pexxi, but you don’t even have to change them out. She just checks on them once a month, makes any needed repairs if a few malfunction, and you’re set to cum inside me all you want.”

            Frixx shot her a knowing grin. “Are you suggesting that we do this again sometime?”

            “I’d prefer if on our second date, we talk longer than ten seconds,” she told him. She grabbed at his ear and gave it a playful tug. “But don’t sound so surprised. You’re my age, you’re handsome, and you know how to satisfy.”

            Vicxxa sat up in bed, and Frixx followed suit. “Why don’t you come up to my lab in a week or two? I can show you what I’m working on, make a reservation at a good norn restaurant up in the Shiverpeaks.”

            “Sounds perfect, I’ll be in touch,” she replied. “Now kiss me one more time and go put your armor back on. Your krewemates are probably looking for you by now.”


	2. Chapter 2

            At last, the surplus of asura on vacation or field research returned, and the relief was clear across all members of Jinxx’s krewe. Everyone had more time to visit the krewe hot springs, go to Rata Sum, or take some days off of their own. Vicxxa was one to take advantage of the extra time, but Lexxi didn’t know it. She searched all across the lab for her, until she finally gave up and went to Jinxx.

            “You seen Vicxxa?” Lexxi walked in to Jinxx’s lab without knocking, but she didn’t mind. She laid flat on the ground, underneath a golem suspended by wires above her. She finished an adjustment on a mechanism before answering.

            “She left for a few days to travel to the Shiverpeaks,” Jinxx told her.

            “It’s already a cold winter over here, why’d she want to freeze even more in the Shiverpeaks?” Lexxi asked.

            “Cause there’s a _guy_ in the Shiverpeaks,” Jinxx replied coyly.

            “Ooh, who is he?” Lexxi sat down cross-legged on the floor, eager to hear more.

            “A member of Darren’s krewe, the guy who bought one of Pexxi’s long range partner devices,” Jinxx said. “He came with Darren just to check out the lab. Checked Vicxxa out instead.”

            “Ha, good for her,” Lexxi replied. “Think they’re going at it right now?”

            “No, Vicxxa assured me that she’d take things slower this time,” Jinxx struggled to yank out the broken stabilizer in the golem; it refused to budge. “Last time she was hornier than Dexx when he… well, just hornier than Dexx when he’s normal,” she decided.

            “Damn, that horny?”

            “Yeah. She’s going on a real date with him this time.”

            “Eh, if she likes this guy enough to go to the cold-ass Shiverpeaks… five silver says they bang before dinner.”

            “You’re on.”

 

**

 

            As planned, this time Frixx and Vicxxa actually talked for a good long while before more heated passion. They proved to each other that their previous encounter was not something they need regret. Conversation went without pause, both taking interest in the other’s stories. They shared their childhoods, their college experiences, and the topic that seemed to bond them more than any other, their shared first-hand knowledge of the inquest and the terrors within. They turned their pain into laughter.

            Both asura felt a strange sense of relief around the other, one they hadn’t realized they needed. They were both the oldest members of their krewe, and found a similar maturity and way of thinking in each other. They attended different colleges, but shared some common interests in the classes they took. Vicxxa laughed at every little sarcastic comment Frixx made, more than anyone else did when he made a joke. Frixx finally found someone who could keep up with him in talk about combat. Frixx’s combat style changed a lot after his accident with the mists, so his knowledge was vast. As a security officer, Vicxxa needed to know how to defend against any sort of attacker, be it blade, arrow, bullets, or magic. They liked the same music, same food, the similarities grew and grew until each started wondering if they were the same asura. The more they talked, the more they finished each other’s sentences.

            There was only one thing Vicxxa didn’t tell him.

            All this talk took place while Frixx showed Vicxxa around Darren’s krewe lab, and continued while he worked in his own space on some new mist energy technology. Vicxxa told him to talk with Jinxx the next time he came back to her lab. Their shared fascination with mist energy would be sure to make good conversation.

            Frixx reserved a spot at one of the more expensive norn restaurants within walking distance of the lab, typically meant for nobles and the greatest norn hunters. They planned to share a fantastic romantic evening together, drinking wine and indulging in delectable food, before retiring for the night in his living quarters. And on any other day, Frixx and Vicxxa would have done just that. On any other day, Frixx would have finished work, taken Vicxxa to dinner, then gone on to the physical portion that rested in the back of their minds. But on this day, by chance, Frixx finished his work much earlier than expected. On this day, Frixx and Vicxxa stood in his lab with nothing to do, and a couple hours of extra time before they needed to leave. So on this day, Jinxx would pay out five silver, for Vicxxa laid naked on the cold, hard floor of Frixx’s lab, and Frixx lapped at her rapidly moistening pussy with his tongue.

            “I guess all I said was talk longer than ten seconds,” Vicxxa realized. “Never said we had to actually make it to the date… oh fuck, Frixx, that feels good…”

            Frixx smiled, and dutifully continued licking and sucking on Vicxxa’s delicious folds. He lapped up the juices that trickled out, relishing the mix of sweet and bitter that hit his taste buds.

            “That’s it… right there…” Vicxxa encouraged, her heat growing with each passing moment. Before she lost control of herself, however, she pushed on Frixx’s head, and he stopped.

            “Something wrong?”

            “Oh, Alchemy no,” Vicxxa said. “I don’t know where you learned to please a girl like that. But you ran the show last time, it’s your turn to lay back and relax.”

            Frixx thoroughly enjoyed making Vicxxa writhe and gasp with simple lashes of his tongue, but he didn’t turn down her offer. His own desire presented itself as he nodded and laid down on the lab floor, stretching straight up from his hips.

            Vicxxa sat up, then laid down on her stomach between Frixx’s legs. She cupped his balls in one hand, gave them a playful squeeze, then tugged gently. This enlivened Frixx, and his hips instinctively thrust up a bit. A drop of pre escaped his tip while Vicxxa continued her ball play, and she licked her lips.

            Slowlly, Vicxxa brought her head down and placed her tongue on the base of Frixx’s erection. She ran her tongue from base to tip, finishing her lick by picking up that lone drop of pre, and Frixx’s cock throbbed harder in response.

            “Oh…” Frixx moaned, letting Vicxxa take full control as she wrapped her lips around his cock and started sucking. Her head dropped down until he pressed against the back of her throat, then she slid back up again. The heat of her dry spell was gone, but she missed the chance for some oral play last time. There was something rather personal about oral sex that Vicxxa loved. Taking your partner into your mouth, mixing use of lips, tongue, fingers, all woven together in a dance that only brought the partner closer to orgasm, not you. That didn’t mean the act wasn’t pleasurable; Vicxxa reveled in the warmth of his flesh, the taste of his most private skin against her tongue.

            Careful not to get Frixx too close to release, Vicxxa let his cock slide out of her mouth with a pop, and she let go of his balls and leaned away. “Time for you to see what it’s like when I’m running the show,” she said, grinning widely.

            Vicxxa stood up for a brief moment, then kneeled down above Frixx’s waist, positioning herself just so. She placed one hand on his stomach, then Frixx held out a hand for her to grab. With Frixx offering his own strength to help hold her up, she could work her magic even more.

            “Watch,” Vicxxa told him, lowering her head down to look at her heat. Her outer folds glistened from the lab lights, and they hovered just inches above Frixx’s long member. Frixx did as he was told, and his eyes were glued to the sight once Vicxxa began lowering herself, lower, lower, the tip pressed in and spread out her inner cavern, lower, half of his cock no longer visible, lower, Vicxxa sat on top of his waist, with his penis buried completely inside. Frixx would have watched anyways; for some reason Vicxxa telling him to watch made it even hotter.

            Instead of kneeling on both knees, Vicxxa brought her right leg up to place her weight down on her foot. Then, she began her dance.       

            Pushing her body weight up, Frixx’s cock appeared once more, until only the tip remained hidden. She slid back down with a precisely controlled grace. Her muscle strength allowed her to move at whatever pace she cared for, and no two motions occurred at the same speed. Frixx found himself gasping or grunting in both pleasure and surprise with each downward slide of Vicxxa’s wonderfully tight pussy.

            “You like that?” Vicxxa teased. She moved her hips in a circular motion a few times, before returning to her normal bounce. Though the pace always varied, the general pattern started to increase in speed.

            “Yeah…” was all Frixx could manage. Just a couple weeks ago, Frixx had Vicxxa screaming in ecstasy beneath him as he fucked her hard, with a skill that left her thinking about that sex for hours after. Now, he was the putty, his eyes fluttering as Vicxxa sent electrifying waves of pleasure through him.

            Vicxxa kept control, but felt just as much pleasure. Frixx’s cock throbbed and pulsed within her, and she felt as if it reached a little bit deeper with each downward stroke of her hips. She already felt the ecstasy of an orgasm once while riding him, and was ready to return the favor.

            She returned to kneeling on both knees, and lowered the upper half of her body so it rested on top of Frixx. Frixx smiled and brought his hands to her ass, giving her cheeks a rough squeeze before surprising her with a playful little slap. Now instead of using just her legs, her core muscles joined in on the work, and her hips gyrated rapidly, sliding Frixx’s cock in and out of her at a furious pace.

            “Oh Vicxxa…” Frixx gripped her ass harder, and pressed his forehead against hers.

            “That’s right, cum for me,” Vicxxa encouraged. In a shock wave of pure bliss, she felt a second orgasm rock through her body, and the added tightness and convulsions around Frixx’s cock was as much as he could take. She only managed a few more bounces before he cried out, forcing Vicxxa’s ass down with the strength of his arms, and spilling fresh seed into her.

            Cum poured out copiously from both of them as they rode out their final spike of ecstasy, leaving them both out of breath when it was over. Vicxxa bathed in the afterglow, and gave Frixx’s nose a playful lick when she discovered his eyes were closed.

            “Hmm?” Frixx opened his eyes, a dazed look on his face.

            “Just because we had sex doesn’t mean we’re skipping our date. Don’t go falling asleep on me.”

            “Sorry,” he replied, shaking his head. “I tend to get sleepy after amazing sex.”

            “You’re welcome, then,” Vicxxa said before getting off of him.

            The two dressed, Vicxxa visited a bathroom to fix her matted hair, then they set out for their dinner date. They huddled close against the bitter wind that hit them during their walk. The longer Frixx held Vicxxa, the more he thought he could get used to the feeling of keeping her close. He felt like he’d found a perfect girl.

            Only one thing troubled him when he looked back on their time together so far. They talked for hours today, about an endless variety of topics, but one thing never left Vicxxa’s mouth. One story he wanted to know.

            “You’ve avoided telling me what made you leave the inquest,” Frixx said.

            Vicxxa stopped in her tracks. She quickly began to shiver as the lack of movement worsened the cold around her. “I…” She liked Frixx, more than any other asura after just two days in total spent together, but she’d stolen herself from that part of her life. Even thinking about it brought back nightmares, of the time when the inquest showed her just how far they could go. “Not even all of my krewe knows…” Suddenly, a tear fell from her cheek, and Frixx noticed it drop from her face and join the sea of snow beneath them.

            “Hey, hey, I’m sorry,” Frixx said. He grabbed her chin, and pulled her face up to look at him. “I really didn’t want to ruin the mood, I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me. Just know that I understand. If I’d refused to work for the inquest, they’d have killed my mother without flinching. Possibly killed me too while they were at it. I know what they’re capable of, and I’m here if you want to talk.”

            In that moment, Vicxxa wanted to cry even more. Instead, she held back, and leaned in to Frixx, wrapping her arms around him. Someone who understood. She’d never met anyone who truly did. He was already handsome, charming, worthy of a third or fourth date. As Frixx embraced her in return, Vicxxa’s thoughts mirrored his: she could get used to this.

            “Thank you,” was all Vicxxa said, leaving other words for later. “Not now. Not yet. But thank you.”

            “Perfectly fine,” Frixx said. He kissed her forehead, and the two continued their walk. Their hands found each other as they neared the restaurant.

            “Sorry again.”

            “Yeah, you made your girlfriend cry on the second date,” Vicxxa shot back, and Frixx chuckled at her teasing tone.

            “I promise I’ll be good.”

            “You better.”

            They both smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Frixx: Hello? This thing working?_

_Vicxxa: Indeed it is. Hi there, sweetie._

_Frixx: Awesome! Darren’s really good with circuitry, I had to ask him for help wiring this thing up._

_Vicxxa: Glad you got it going. At some point we’ll have to save some money and get long distance video chat. I want to see your face more often._

_Frixx: Well hey, you’ll get to see it soon, three days after Wintersday right? Rata Sum?_

_Vicxxa: Yep._

_Frixx: Perfect. So, got a surprise for you. I’ve been sending some letters back and forth to Jinxx in secret._

_Vicxxa: What’s going on?_

_Frixx: I got your work schedule cleared for a whole weekend, the one after the new year. Know that fancy tavern in Lion’s Arch, the one on the hill that looks over a bunch of the city?_

_Vicxxa: You didn’t…_

_Frixx: I did. The whole weekend, we’re going to Lion’s Arch. Happy Wintersday, your present will just be a little late._

_Vicxxa: That’s amazing! Thank you so much, this means a lot to me. I’ve only been there a couple times._

_Frixx: It’s a great city, can’t wait to explore it with you._

_Vicxxa: Thank you again, and your present will be right on time. Something I made for you, hope you like it._

_Frixx: I’m sure I will._

_Vicxxa: So… what are you wearing?_

_Frixx: Got this installed in my room, so just my underwear right now. Nice and toasty, thank you geothermal heating system._

_Vicxxa: You know what I’m wearing?_

_Frixx: What’s that?_

_Vicxxa: That black, lacy bra you like. Some stockings to match. But I seemed to have misplaced my panties…_

_Frixx: Well, now I’ve got a boner trying to push through my underwear._

_Vicxxa: Why don’t you take them off then, sweetie. Give your cock some rubs from me._

_Frixx: Won’t argue with that. Let me think of something for you to do._

**

 

            With labs on opposite ends of Tyria, Frixx and Vicxxa made frequent use of their typing chat once installed. Like most current long distance communication devices, asuran technology had only advanced to where two points must be linked up, one could only talk with one other. Very few multi-link terminals existed, and those required someone with some magical ability to power them.

            Jinxx found Vicxxa typing away almost any time she came to visit her living quarters. “You’re really getting serious with this guy, huh?” she said one day.

            “I can’t get enough of him,” Vicxxa said. “He’s kind, funny, and there’s no one I’ve met who… understands me like he does.”

            “How’s the sex?”

            She smiled. “I’m 32 years old, Jinxx, older than everyone else on this krewe, and I know sex. It takes an expert like you or Dexx to impress me these days. Frixx makes me _cum,_ Jinxx. Hard.”

            Vicxxa shivered thinking about it, Jinxx licked her lips. “Damn, perfect personality match and good in bed? Just slap a wedding ring on right now.”

            They both laughed. “Hey, I’m not stupid,” Vicxxa said. “There’s plenty of times you think you find the perfect guy, and it’s not. But honestly… I could really see this working.”

            “Well, shit.” At Vicxxa’s confused expression, Jinxx quickly raised her hand up. “Not what I meant, of course I’m happy for you,” she said. “But more and more of my krewe keep getting in these serious, committed relationships. If it keeps going like this, who the hell am I going to have sex with?”

            “Come on, Jinxx,” Vicxxa leaned back in her chair. “We all know that Dexx is your favorite.”

            “Yeah, but, I don’t eat ice cream every day,” she brooded.

            Vicxxa looked at Jinxx and saw a lot of herself. She adored her krewe leader, and knew that Jinxx looked up to her like an older sister. They’d known each other for a few years now.

            “Jinxx, you’re young, full of energy,” Vicxxa said. “But one day, you’re going to hit that third decade of your life, like me. You’re gonna see how quickly the years have gone, and start to think about what you want for life, not just for now. My guess, one day you’re going to see how much Dexx means to you, and then, he’ll be all you care about.”

            Jinxx twisted her mouth sideways in thought, and folded her arms. “Until that day, can I keep banging other people?”

            Vicxxa laughed, shaking her head, yet smiling all the same. “Yes, Jinxx, enjoy your youth, keep doing what you’re doing.”

            “…I don’t suppose you’d want to-“

            “Sorry Jinxx, not anymore. I’m sticking to Frixx unless we break up.”

            “…What if he was there with us?”

            She began to protest, then retracted. “You know what? Just for you, I’ll ask him about a threesome. No promises.”

            Jinxx punched the air in triumph. “If he’s as good as you brag about him to be, I can’t wait,” she replied.

            “Like I said, no promises, alright? I better finish chatting with him and get to work.”

            “I’ve got power cores and dimension matrices waiting for me, see you around.”

           

**

 

            Frixx paid for a small room with a window for their weekend trip to Lion’s Arch, to save money for the vast variety of food and entertainment the city provided for all the races of Tyria. But by chance, the day they arrived, a noble canceled his stay at the last moment. By chance, the norn girl who worked the tavern that day, young and dreaming of love, thought the asura couple that barely stood waist high to her looked so cute together. She upgraded Frixx and Vicxxa’s stay to the largest room the tavern had to offer, with a bed fit for the largest of charr and a balcony that overlooked the city’s magnificence, rebuilt once more.

            Their trip lasted from Friday afternoon to Sunday. On Friday, they barely made use of their improved accommodations. Tyria’s glorious central city offered more than anyone could see in a single weekend. Illusionists and jugglers performed on the streets, vendors brought goods from every corner of the world to sell and trade, strong fighters battled in a massive gladiatorial arena. Lion’s Arch was always alive, ever changing, ever thriving, the one place where any quarrel between races ended. Everyone lived here in harmony.

            After a full day of nonstop exploration on Friday, the following day the two never left their tavern room. Instead of venturing out, they put their enormous bed to good use. They entered a repetitive routine: sex, have food brought up to their room, conversation, sex, cuddling, more sex, then back to food. Up to this point in their relationship, any time they met only lasted for one evening, and the morning after one or the other returned to their lab. They cherished the chance to spend such a long span of time together.

            In the early evening, Vicxxa laid on her side, pressing her back into Frixx while he wrapped his arms around her. She felt the slow, rhythmic heaving of his chest on her back, the soothing warmth of his embrace, his soft member pressed against her waist. They laid in silence for a long while, their bodies still while their feet played with one another.

            “Hey, want some more food?” Frixx asked.

            “Not right now, my belly’s still full from the last couple rounds of loving you,” Vicxxa replied. Frixx chuckled and kissed the back of her head, and she squeezed his hands.

            “Well, maybe some more loving then…” Frixx suggested. He kissed her head again, then her ear, then nibbled on her neck just so until her whole body tensed up.

            “Mmm… you know how to get me back in the mood,” Viccxa told him. She looked around the bed, wondering if they’d missed a spot to use. Her eyes passed their window in a glancing motion, but afterwards, she looked back. A new thought struck her.

            “Hey Frixx,” she rolled over to face him. “Would you like a view this time around?”

            Frixx thought on what position yet attempted that would grant him a better view, but then he saw Vicxxa’s sly grin, and she glanced behind her. Frixx followed that look, and caught on to her idea.

            “It’ll be pretty freezing out there,” Frixx mentioned. Despite his objection, he looked out the window again, and began to harden at the thought.

            “The fresh air will feel good.”

            “What if someone sees us?” 

            “Then we better make it a good show.”

            Vicxxa placed a finger on Frixx’s chin, then seductively down his chest, the way she did when she wanted something. Sometimes it didn’t work, this time it did.

            When Frixx sat up, Vicxxa leaped out of bed in her excitement, and stepped over to the balcony. She opened the door and gasped at the sudden winter chill that blew into their toasty room. Her nipples perked and hardened, but the change in temperature felt refreshing. She stepped out onto the balcony, naked as a newborn progeny, and looked down on the city below.

            With the tavern built on the edge of a hill, all its rooms offered fantastic views of the rebuilt city. Market streets, living residences and taverns, even some of the unfathomably large sculptures of animals, all within view. She let out a sigh at the breathtaking sight.

            Frixx followed behind her, and though his testicals shriveled up to hide away from the cold, they were still ready to provide a load through Frixx’s erect cock. He took a quick glance around the nearby sights, instead of the far. The hill was steep and long; no one stood terribly close to their balcony. The other tavern balconies were all on the floor above them; for the moment, no eyes looked at the nude asura. Though he protested earlier, the thought of someone watching turned Frixx on more than he cared to admit.

            Vicxxa leaned over a bit, placing her hands on the railing. Frixx looked down to see her ever gorgeous folds, glistening with leftover moister from loving after loving throughout the day. Warming each other up was no longer needed after all they’d already done.

            Already Frixx’s hands felt particularly cold in the winter chill, and they received some relief when he gripped at Vicxxa’s tight ass. He brought his hips closer, and in one smooth thrust, buried himself inside her.

            This was a perfect moment. The city, the view, and the asura she was quickly falling for, entering her again, filling her with his heat. Though the rest of her body shivered from the cold, the warmth in her loins let her ignore it all. She welcomed the cool wind on her face, and sighed in bliss as Frixx pulled himself away, thrusting back in slowly.

            A gentle pace seemed to fit the mood of the moment. Frixx pushed himself in and out of Vicxxa, their flesh coming together with only the faintest of noise. The sound of their friction, Frixx’s cock sliding against Vicxxa’s tight, slick walls, made a more audible sound than his hips rocking into her. In the time they’d dated so far, and even in this day of near hourly love making, he didn’t grow tired of her. Vicxxa was wonderful in every way, and he took great pride in being the one to bring her pleasure.

            While Frixx focused more on managing his motions, Vicxxa relaxed and enjoyed the view. She couldn’t help but moan each time Frixx hit her favorite spots. On occasion, she’d tighten her vaginal muscles, smiling to herself after she heard a grunt of approval from behind her.

            To her surprise, no one on the street seemed to notice them. Then again, the view was below the hill, not above. Perhaps no one thought to look.

            Then she caught sight of a wide-eyed man in a window, looking out from his kitchen. When Vicxxa locked eyes with him, she winked, and he bolted away, pulling a curtain down. _You can watch if you want,_ she thought to herself, knowing he wouldn’t come back. _Let them all watch. Look at how amazing we are together._

Eventually, the cold started outdoing the pleasure Frixx felt, and he increased his pace to bring a swifter end. Wanting to do the same for Vicxxa, he reached a hand around and underneath her belly, taking his thumb to her nub and rubbing vigorously.

            “Ah!” The sudden attack on her clit made Vicxxa cry out in ecstasy, and that drew a few looks from people crowding the street far below. One little progeny pulled on her mother’s cloak, saying something of wrestling, but her mother pushed her along, not bothering to look up. Another spectator, a teen male human, stared red-faced for a long while, before deciding to turn down a dark, quiet alley, to take care of the bulge in his worn-out trousers.

            Vicxxa wanted to scream out as she came, unbelievable pleasure burning through her body as her inner walls tightened around Frixx’s thrusting cock. She realized in the moment, however, that if too many spectators decided to look up, one might decide to inform tavern management of their little exploit. Instead, she bit her lip and groaned, her eyes fluttering as she coated Frixx’s member with even more of her juices.

            The orgasm didn’t stop Frixx, but he didn’t hold out much longer. His thrusts grew rapid and erratic, and a short while later he buried himself inside her, unloading deep within her pussy. Though the rest of his body shivered in the winter cold, goosebumps over every inch of skin, his member and seed were comfortably warm within Vicxxa’s tight embrace. He held himself in her until his load was spent, then slid out of her entrance with a pleasured sigh, followed by a hiss when the cold reached his once protected cock.

            Vicxxa took one more look at the expansive view of the city, rooftops blanketed with a thin layer of snow. Frixx’s cum swam within her, some leaking out down her leg. Rata Sum was marvelous in its own way, in its genius. Lion’s Arch was marvelous in its heart, its soul, the same reasons she fell for Frixx.

            She turned around, and leaned back against the railing, giggling at the sight of Frixx. “You look really cold,” she said.

            “I’m not the only one shivering.”

            Vicxxa nodded, her entire body also covered in goose bumps. “Was it worth it?”

            “Absolutely.”

            Frixx stepped forward and placed his hands on Vicxxa’s sides, then pressed his lips to hers. She pushed back passionately, and the two held the kiss for as long as their bodies would tolerate. When their hands and feet grew numb, and their bodies screamed for warmth, they hurried inside and shut the door, immediately diving underneath the thick blanket and sheets of their bed.

            They huddled close while their temperatures came back to normal, enjoying the view of their partner’s eyes rather than the city. Though her thoughts were obvious, Vicxxa thought fit to speak her mind. “This has been an amazing trip,” she said. “Thank you so much for doing this.”

            “Hey, I just spent some money,” Frixx replied. “You actually made my gift.” He pointed to his new sword, leaning on the wall near the bed.

            “The gift doesn’t matter, it’s the thought behind it,” Vicxxa argued. “So quit being humble and accept that you’re pretty great, damnit.”

            “Alright, I’m an amazing boyfriend, and even better in bed,” he said. “Happy?”

            Vicxxa laughed. “Both true, and yes,” she told him. She really was.


	4. Chapter 4

            Pexxi loaded up her computer, typing in codes to pull up her diagnostic software. A month had passed since she last checked on the anti-pregnancy nano-golems working away in Vicxxa’s womb. It was time for a checkup.

            Vicxxa lay naked on a table with cushions to keep her comfortable. There was no need for typical concepts of decency; nearly all the krewe had seen each other naked at one point or another, and quite a few shared a bed once or more. She felt no embarrassment in stripping down so Pexxi could attach the proper diagnostic sensors. Pexxi asked if she was cold, and she shook her head. After multiple visits to the Shiverpeaks where Frixx lived, the winter temperatures that plagued the Maguuma jungle were laughable. Winter here was still near ten degrees warmer than a summer in the far northern mountains.

            “Let’s see what we have here…” Pexxi said. “Almost done, stay still.” Vicxxa obeyed, and soon numbers and status reports flooded Pexxi’s screen. “Uh oh,” was all she said.

            Vicxxa sat up slowly. Her heart started beating a bit faster. Pexxi didn’t turn to face her, which was not a good sign. From where she sat, she couldn’t see the numbers giving Pexxi that worried look. Pexxi’s eyes widened and she leaned in closer to the screen. Vicxxa could only repeat what her friend said. “Uh oh?”

            “I’ve…  never seen anything like this,” Pexxi said. “They’re down. All of them, all malfunctioning. There’s several hundred in you, and a hundred can do the job. They normally send out a signal when they break so I can let you know, but that’s broken too.”

            “How the… how long?” she asked, panicked.

            “A couple weeks is my guess,” Pexxi said. She looked over the numbers again and again, as if she were seeing things, and at some point the screen would blink and show a normal readout. “When was the last time you had sex?”

            “Two weeks ago. The weekend trip to Lion’s Arch,” she said.

            “How much sex did you have?”

            “Um…”

            “Well, they still shouldn’t have failed, but that answers one question.” Pexxi knew what a delayed response meant. She’d enjoyed a day or two like that herself in the past. If Vicxxa was like that the whole weekend, Alchemy knows how much strain that put on her nano-golems. “So, my next question determines what we do next. When did you last ovulate? Did you have your period before the trip?”

            Vicxxa started counting days in her head. She knew the date of her last period, and the average time window a female ovulates…

            She calculated the date range before even realizing the simple, obvious fact. She’d missed her last period.

            “Um…”

            Pexxi sighed, and switched off her monitor. “I’m here for you regardless of the next decision you make. But before you decide, I think you have a trip to the Shiverpeaks to do.”

 

**

 

            Even with all the time she spent in bed with Frixx two weeks ago, Vicxxa’s nano-golems should have handled the extra strain. Even if they did break, any other time, an alarm would have notified Pexxi of the error, and she’d have likely found a way to get a quick message to Vicxxa’s tavern. Forgetting all that, any other weekend of the month, and there would be no problem to begin with. Despite all the odds, by chance, she was at the right moment in her cycle. By chance, the nano-golems succumbed to wear and tear, and broke down. By chance, the alert system went with them.

            On the day she came, Frixx was lost in his own mind for one of his thinking days. On these days, Frixx put all his inventions and projects away, and instead, large sheets of paper covered his lab. He preferred paper to more modern asura screens on days like this. He stared at a sheet he’d attached to a wall, looking from one side of a rather complex equation to the other, searching for the missing piece. _Perhaps integrating the… no,_ his thoughts spoke out each time he took a shot at the answer. _Or if I just completely remove this… that won’t work either._

            He jumped a bit when a knock touched against his lab door. Normally he left it open; on thinking days, the krewe knew only to interrupt him if they needed to. “Come in,” he said flatly, turning his attention back to the equation.

            Vicxxa pressed a button and the door slid open before her, and she quietly stepped inside. She looked at all the papers scattered about, at the equation beyond her own comprehension which consumed Frixx’s focus. After the door closed behind her, she still didn’t speak. Her words caught in her throat.

            Frixx sighed, and shook his head. “I swear, if Jarx is playing some prank and disturbing me again-“ he spun around, but dropped his thought when he saw the true visitor. “Vicxxa!” he shouted. He lost all interest in his equation, and ran to her, sweeping her into a hug while pressing his lips to hers. She returned the kiss, as much as she could bear to, and her head bowed when he pulled away. “You didn’t even tell me you were coming!” He saw the sadness swimming in her eyes, and he frowned. “What’s wrong?”

            “I… need to talk to you…” Vicxxa said, barely above a whisper. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was coming… this isn’t to break up with you, it’s…”

            “Only a selfish guy thinks a breakup is coming the moment his girlfriend needs to talk,” Frixx told her. He looked around at all his scattered papers. “Let me put my stuff away, and we’ll sit down in my living quarters, ok?”

            Vicxxa nodded, and Frixx hurriedly rolled up his equations and schematics, storing them in a locked cabinet. When finished, he threw an arm around Vicxxa’s shoulder and led her out of his lab. Whatever news she had, it had to be something deeply troubling for her to make a personal trip here, and all of Frixx’s work could wait.

            He sat Vicxxa down on his couch. He kept his arm around her shoulder, and placed his other hand on Vicxxa’s lap. “Tell me what’s on your mind.”

            Vicxxa appreciated Frixx’s embrace. His gentle touch gave her strength, and at last, the words found her. “I’m pregnant,” she stated.

            Frixx blinked, but didn’t flinch. His hands stayed unmoving, still holding her. “How long?” he asked.

            “It happened in Lion’s Arch,” she told him. “I had the nano-golems, but when Pexxi ran her routine test, she found them all broken. I guess we romped a little too much that weekend…” she tried to bring out a laugh, but only managed a weak smile.

            Frixx remained still. He sensed something about the way Vicxxa looked down, the way she started to open her mouth, but bit her tongue. “You look like you have more you want to say before I start to chime in.”

            Vicxxa sighed. “You’ve been so wonderful, Frixx, so good to me… I want you to know that however much you involve yourself is up to you, I won’t think of you any differently. But…” she sniffed, and a tear ran down her cheek. “I… I need to have this progeny. This is not the first time I’ve been pregnant.”

            “You have progeny?” He knew that Vicxxa still kept one secret from him, one she felt unready to share. However, he found it hard to believe Vicxxa could hide children.

            “Had,” she said. “I’ve told so few what helped me see the evil in the inquest. What made me leave.

            “I had two little progeny. They were both very young, their father was gone, and I loved them with all my heart. I was high enough in rank with the inquest to leave if I wished, most don’t have that luxury.”

            More tears trickled from Vicxxa’s eyes, and Frixx’s grip on her tightened. She continued.

            “There was someone below me in rank, thirsty for power. She desperately wanted me to retire, to get out of her way.” Her breath caught for a moment. “One evening, I came home to my dead progeny, and then I knew. You knew from the beginning what the inquest was capable of. I found out too late.”

            Vicxxa heard a sniff that wasn’t her own, and she looked up to see Frixx’s face covered with grief. No tears fell from his face, but she saw the pain of her sorrows behind his own eyes.

            “That’s why I need to have this progeny. I need to be a mother again. To feel a little one in my arms.” Her shoulders sunk down, her voice fell to a whisper. “I need to.”

            Frixx still didn’t move. He only spoke.

            “First of all, you did not have to tell me all that to prove you wanted to have this progeny,” he said. “But I’m glad you did. Second, you didn’t have to offer a route out for me. I want this too.”

            Vicxxa whipped her head back again to look at him. “You…” her words failed her once more.

            “Listen to me, Vicxxa,” he said. This time, he moved, turning his neck and staring down at her, filling her with warmth just from looking. “There’s a reason we’ve hit the ground running with our relationship. We knew it since our first ‘date’, if you can call our first time that. The unimaginable pain of what you just told me, I can’t take that away. But I can understand it, just as you can understand me. Damn the inquest, but they’ve given us a bond. We’re also both the oldest on our krewe. I didn’t tell you you were hot that first day we met because I wanted to bang you and get out. I saw a beautiful asura, and I didn’t get my expectations up, but I was looking for someone to be with. I made a good call.”

            The more he spoke, Vicxxa’s tears changed to tears of joy. All he said was true, she’d forgotten. Frixx had the sexual energy of a 25 year-old, sure, but not the maturity of one. She was dating an adult, and that was why their passion lasted beyond their moment of lust on that first day.

            “Now I’m not saying that I’m going to marry you this moment,” Frixx continued. “We’ve only been dating two months. Maybe we’re wrong about this spark between us. Maybe things won’t work out.” He leaned down, and planted a kiss on her lips, and this time she returned it with all her strength. “But I promise you,” he said, keeping his face close to hers. “Whatever happens, you will not raise this progeny alone.”

            At that moment, Vicxxa lost herself, and fell into a fit of sobbing. Frixx wrapped both his arms around her, and pulled her down on to the couch. He laid with her as she cried, but her crying came from relief over sadness. From a joy she’d forced herself not to long for, in fear of suppressed memories surfacing and controlling her. She was going to be a mother again.

            “Thank you,” Vicxxa said into Frixx’s shoulder. He patted her hair, and she lifted her head to look down at him. “Thank you so much.”

            “That’s what I’m here for, when you need someone,” Frixx replied. She kissed him, and he returned it. “And hey, my krewe leader just got his wife pregnant around Wintersday. You two can be pregnant buddies.”

            A great weight seemed to lift off of Vicxxa’s shoulders. The pain of her past, suppressed and hidden, now there to be seen, looked at, acknowledged. She’d always feel the pain of losing her first two progeny, but now she wasn’t afraid to think about it. She wasn’t afraid to move her life forward. To bring life into the world again. As she rested against Frixx’s warm body, her heart fluttered. She kissed him again and again, on the lips, cheek, nose, ears, forehead, until both were in a fit of giggles.

            “So, what do you want it to be? Boy or girl?”

            “Don’t know. I hadn’t planned on having kids anytime soon.”

            “Fair point. Sorry.”

            “Hey, that progeny is half my fault.”

            They laughed, and kissed again. For a long, peaceful moment, Vicxxa buried her head into Frixx’s shoulder, and he held her. When he broke the silence, his cheeks were a shade of crimson. “So… you came all the way out here… you think the progeny would mind if…”

            Vicxxa brought her head back up to look at her boyfriend, and winked. “Right now, our progeny is nothing but a bundle of cells. Perhaps be gentle, but I sincerely doubt they’ll mind.”

            “Gentle works,” he said, and he pulled Vicxxa’s head down for a deeper, longer kiss. In truth, when Vicxxa first spoke the words, he’d hidden his fear. Instantly he began to doubt himself. Was this right for him? Could he be a father? But he let her talk, and while she talked, he thought. Never in a relationship had he gone through the first several months without doubt. He always felt unsure if his partner was really the one, and so far, none ended up working. With Vicxxa, he’d been too busy thinking about her, typing messages to her, loving her, to doubt their relationship. If a perfect girl existed for him, maybe, by chance, it was this one.


End file.
